runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Priest in Peril
Dettagli Walkthrough Inizia la quest parlando con King Roald al palazzo di Varrock: ha perso i contatti con il tempio di Paterdomus e vuole che tu scopra cosa è successo. Il tempio si trova ad est di Varrock: esci dalla porta orientale della città e prosegui verso nord-est, fino ad arrivare al cancelletto di legno vicino all'ingresso del digsite. Superalo e segui il sentiero fino al tempio. Bussa alla sua porta, non ti apriranno; sentirai dall'altra parte qualcuno chiederti aiuto ad uccidere il cane nelle vicinanze. Accetta di farlo. Scendi nel vicino dungeon (l'ingresso è a nord del tempio) e quindi sconfiggi il Temple Guardian (lvl 30). Non puoi usare la magia per combatterlo, mentre gli special attacks funzionano. Utilizzare il "Ring of Recoil" per ucciderlo non andrà bene a meno che tu non gli abbia inflitto 1 o più danni. Torna al tempio e bussa nuovamente alla porta. Sentirai la voce di prima comportarsi in modo molto strano, suggerendoti di parlare con King Roald. Torna al palazzo di Varrock e parla nuovamente con King Roald. Il re sarà molto arrabbiato e ti "spiegherà" che il cane era lì a proteggere il tempio da eventuali attacchi. Ti istruirà sul come riparare all'errore fatto. Torna al monastero di Paterdomus, entraci e uccidi i Monks of Zamorak di livello 30 finché non otterrai una Golden Key. Essa servirà ad aprire il cancello nel dungeon del Tempio, dove hai ucciso il guardiano. Assicurati di avere un secchio con te e scendi nel dungeon, apri il cancello e prosegui. Vedrai alcuni "monumenti", studiali: noterai che uno di essi reca una Iron key. Scambia le chiavi usando la tua Golden Key sul monumento (se usi l'opzione "steal from monument" sarai ferito per 80 LP). Poi riempi il tuo secchio con l'acqua del pozzo al centro dei monumenti, così otterrai un Bucket of water. NOTA BENE: l'acqua che ti serve per la quest è quella del pozzo sotto al tempio, altre non vanno bene. Sali all'ultimo piano del monastero (usa la scala a sud-ovest del primo piano), troverai il monaco Drezel chiuso in una cella, imprigionato da un vampiro che riposa nella sua bara. Usa l'Iron Key per aprire la porta della cella, entra e parlagli. Drezel ti dirà di non poter uscire con il vampiro ancora lì fuori e che l'acqua del fiume può temporaneamente sigillarlo nella bara. Passagli il Bucket of water; Drezel benedirà l'acqua e te lo restituirà. Usa quindi l'acqua benedetta sulla bara per sigillarci dentro il vampiro e permettere al monaco di scappare. Drezel ti chiederà di incontrarlo giù nel dungeon. Torna alla sala dei monumenti: ad una sua estremità c'è un cancello, oltre il quale troverai Drezel. Parlandogli scoprirai che il fiume non è più benedetto. Tu suggerirai di usare alcune Rune Essence per rimuovere la magia di Zamorak. Drezel ti dirà di portargliene 50 (vanno bene anche le Pure Essence). Nota bene: il monaco non accetterà noted essence! Potrai portargli le unnoted Essence in più viaggi. Quando avrai consegnato a Drezel tutte e 50 le Essence, avrai completato la quest! Ricompensa *1 Quest point *1,406 Prayer xp *Accesso a Morytania *Wolfbane dagger: se lo impugni mentre combatti i cittadini di Morytania, impedisce loro di trasformarsi nella ben più potente forma werewolves. Se rimuovi il wolfbane dagger mentre stai attaccando un abitante di Canifis (ad es. passi all'Abyssal whip, Granite maul...), quell'uomo/donna si trasformerà in werewolf (lvl 88) e continuerà ad attaccarti, ma ripartendo da pieni LP. *Parla con Historian Minas al Varrock Museum e riceverai 5 Kudos; al museo ci sarà un espositore per un werewolf. Nota bene È una buona idea usare il Varrock Teleport per un totale di 3 volte. Una per tornare da King Roald, un'altra per 23 o 24 rune essence se hai la fire staff e il resto dello spazio per il necessario per la quest, l'ultima per le rimanenti 26 o 27 essence. Inoltre quando sei nel mausoleo studiando i monumenti puoi vedere la quest icon sulla minimap. C'è anche un cancello che non sarai in grado di aprire (fino a dopo nella quest), e oltre esso c'è Drezel. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Morytania *Mausoleum Trivia *Dopo aver ucciso il guardiano del Tempio, nel tuo quest journal leggerai: I can now go back to King Roald and claim my reward, perché il tuo personaggio pensa di aver completato la quest. *Quando sei all'interno del tempio e selezioni l'opzione "Knock At Door", leggerai: You'd feel pretty strange knocking on the door from inside the building. *Nella sala dei monumenti ci sono diversi oggetti d'oro (pot, hammer, tinderbox, feather, needle e candle) che puoi prendere se li sostituisci con i giusti oggetti, ma solo durante la quest. Non potrai comunque venderli o usarli in alcun modo. È un possibile riferimento ad Animal Crossing, nel quale puoi ottenere dei golden tools. *C'è una lavagna all'ultimo piano del tempio, identica a quella che si trova in Mobilsing armies. *Al completamento di questa quest, leggerai nel tuo Adventurer's Log: No wonder Paterdomus Temple was unable to send a message to Varrock: there was a guardian, monks of Zamorak and even a vampire in the way!. Vedi anche * Nature Spirit, il sequel di questa quest